


Halloween Drabble

by desoto_hia873



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desoto_hia873/pseuds/desoto_hia873
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To me, drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. I've written a fair number of them, many for the Open_On_Sunday group on LiveJournal. They're a fun writing exercise.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> To me, drabbles are stories that are exactly 100 words long. I've written a fair number of them, many for the Open_On_Sunday group on LiveJournal. They're a fun writing exercise.

Buffy chased the dark figure through the field, grumbling to herself. It was Halloween-–all self-respecting demons were supposed to take the night off. Hadn’t this one gotten the memo? 

She put on an extra burst of speed, lunged, and decapitated it with her sword. A large orange head rolled to her feet and stared up at her with empty triangular eyes. Toys spilled from a sack still gripped by the body’s hands. Confused, Buffy turned to see a small boy clutching a blanket, his lip trembling and his eyes brimming with tears.

Oh God. 

She’d killed the Great Pumpkin.


End file.
